The Zeta Project (2001)
The Zeta Project is an American science fiction animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The series aired on Kids' WB between January 27, 2001 and August 10, 2002. The show was created by Robert Goodman and Warner Bros. Animation. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Diedrich Bader as Zeta/Zee *Julie Nathanson as Ro Rowen 'Secondary Cast' *Kurtwood Smith as Agent Bennet *Lauren Tom as Agent Lee *Michael Rosenbaum as Agent West 'Minor Cast' *Adam Baldwin as Swen (ep9) *Alex Polinsky as Teenage Boy (ep16) *Ambrosia Kelley as Cora Kay Walker (ep3) *Amy Danles as Meg *Andrea Romano as Adrian Dolan (ep19) *Andrew Lawrence as Carl Finlay (ep20) *Armando Valdez-Kennedy as Pudge (ep9) *Aron Kincaid as Dad (ep20) *Bianca Taylor as Whitney Walker (ep3) *Blayn Barbosa as Bucky (eps14-23) *Brandon Jaxson as Blair (ep8), Jason (ep16) *Brian Donovan as Rudy (ep11) *Chad Einbinder as Security Chief (ep17), Squad Leader (ep25) *Chad Lowe as Wade Pennington (ep9) *Charlie Rocket as Edwards (ep3) *Chris Demetral as Bret (ep21) *Chris Hardwick as Ro's Brother (ep12) *Clancy Brown as Sheriff Morgan *Conchata Ferrell as Dr. Greer (ep5) *Cree Summer as Skye Hoaps (ep12) *Dabney Coleman as Dr. Boyle (ep17) *Dave Coulier as Delivery Bot (ep16) *David Faustino as Scruffy (ep2) *Debbie Taylor as Secretary (ep19) *Dee Bradley Baker as Dante (ep11) *Diane Delano as Miss Berkley (ep19) *Dominique Jennings as Agent Rush (eps14-25) *Earl Boen as Event Judge (ep4) *Eli Marienthal as Kid Zee *Eliza Schneider as Jenny (ep26) *Erica Hubbard as Lead Bully (ep19) *Erika Alexander as Agent Rush (eps12-13) *Ethan Embry as Bodhi (ep2) *Francesca Marie Smith as Transita (ep18) *Frank Welker as Dog (ep6) *Gabrielle Carteris as Female Tour Guide (ep26) *Garland Whitt as Nub (ep9) *George Segal as Dr. Eli Selig (ep13) *Googy Gress as Buss *Greg Eagles as Old Man *Gregg Berger as Agent (ep25) *Grey DeLisle as Andrea Donoso, Dominique (ep5), Newscaster (ep9) *Hal Linden as Dr. Eli Selig (ep25) *Hamilton Camp as Dr. Rashad (ep8) *Ian James Corlett as Lowe (ep19) *Javier Grajeda as Mendes (ep5) *Jeff Doucette as Sheriff (ep18) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Cody Koala (ep10) *Jeffrey Jones as Detective Marcus (ep26) *Jennifer Hale as Gloria (ep11) *Jim Wise as Dr. Byrne (ep15) *Joey Lawrence as Dex Finlay (ep20) *John Rhys-Davies as Edgar (ep18) *John Rubinow as Commander (ep13), Michaels (ep4) *Jose Yenque as Security Guard (ep26) *Julianne Grossman as Flight Attendant (ep17) *Kate Jackson as Bombshell (ep18) *Keith Szarabajka as Rodin Krick (ep10) *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne (ep8) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Curtis (ep25), Jason's Dad (ep16) *Khrystyne Haje as Tiffy Morgan *Kyle Gibson as Walt Merkin (ep7) *Landry Allbright as Kale (ep19) *Laraine Newman as Dr. Marion O'Keefe (ep21) *Larry Cedar as Gate Guard (ep15) *Laurie O'Brien as Paula (ep20) *Lili Ishida as Becca Dolan (ep19) *Lionel Mark Smith as SWAT Captain (ep8) *Lisa Edelstein as Gwen (ep12) *Luray Cooper as Weather Guy (ep17) *Marc Worden as Slam *Marcelo Tubert as Lorrie (ep5) *Mari Devon as Computer (ep21) *Mark Jonathan Davis as Gate Guard (ep2), Horoscope Machine (ep17) *Melanie Chartoff as Lead Scientist (ep23) *Michael Dorn as Colonel Lemak *Michael Galasso as James (ep21) *Michael McKean as Dr. Edmund (ep25) *Michael T. Weiss as Dr. Wilhelm (ep13) *Miguel Sandoval as Dr. Arroyo (ep2) *Natalie Strom as Kid Gloria (ep11) *Neil Ross as Pilot (ep23) *Nicholas Guest as Jacobs (ep26) *Nikita Hopkins as Kid Rudy (ep11) *Paul Amendt as Plug (ep14) *Pepe Serna as Stevedore (ep5) *Peter Onorati as Blake (ep26) *Phil Hayes as Earl (ep18) *Phil LaMarr as Schiz (ep18) *Richard Libertini as Dr. Myrell (ep26) *Richard McGonagle as Agent (ep19) *Richard Moll as Rodin Krick (ep19) *Robert Costanzo as Titus Sweete *Robert David Hall as Thad (ep20) *Rodger Bumpass as Sub Captain (ep25) *Roger L. Jackson as Richards (ep3) *Roger Rose as Adbot (ep7) *S. Scott Bullock as Captain (ep16) *Sam McMurray as Larry Lux (ep12) *Sandra Horse as Dr. Willow (ep4) *Stacy Keach as De Fleures (ep5) *Steve McGowan as Event Official (ep4) *Steven Weber as Eugene Dolan (ep19) *Stuart Pankin as Dr. Donald Tannor *Tara Strong as Macy (ep12), Vega (ep2) *Taylor Gifaldi as Amp (ep18) *Tim Dang as Captain (ep2) *Tom Kenney as Bogg (ep9) *Tom Wilson as Burly Boyfriend (ep6) *Tress MacNeille as Macy's Mom (ep12) *Ulysses Cuadra as Bucky (eps4-11) *Vanessa Marshall as Virtual Operator (ep15) *Wil Wheaton as Kevin (ep26) *Will Friedle as Batman/Terry McGinnis (ep8) Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons